


盲注

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 假如说，Dean失去了Sam的那一刻，全世界都忘记了Sam。但他回来了。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	盲注

势均力敌。对Dean来说，这可不是什么好兆头。  
至少一年没碰上这样的对手，他不禁后悔答应与这个凭空出现的人赌牌，更不应该赌下这么多局。  
昏黄顶灯笼罩整张牌桌，劣质音箱里粘稠着暧昧纠缠的爵士，舞池边人影憧憧，几个醉鬼正试图凭低劣搭讪骗走女招待。Dean摩挲着底牌，心烦意乱。但让他烦乱的不是模糊不清的私语或是萦绕在皮衣上的烟草味，甚至不是桌上的红与黑。滑动在喉咙中的辛辣酒精压下几分燥热，他舔舔嘴唇，试图集中注意力。  
对面的陌生男人仍游刃有余地微笑，狭长眼睑中萤火燃烧，目光每回落在他身上，都像只猎豹舔了舔利爪。  
雨没有停过，窗外一切都被冷风揉乱撕碎。  
屡屡分心的Dean不舒服地挪了下位置，举着空杯向女招待示意。  
发牌时男人倾身向前，于是Dean感觉自己被阴影全然网住，属于他的领地被彻底侵入，任何挣扎都只是无济于事的表演。额角渗出的汗珠钻进耳朵，Dean想远离这个能轻易影响他的高大男人，自暴自弃地推过筹码：“全押。”  
对手挑了挑眉，修长食指优雅地抵在下巴上，似乎惊讶却不大意外，眯起的眼睛依然自下往上凝视着他，淋湿的衬衫在灯光下隐约描出肌肉轮廓。  
强烈渴感攀上舌头，Dean仰头灌进又一杯酒，最后一轮牌刚好发完。  
幸运。  
他几乎是雀跃地翻开被汗水濡湿的底牌，长呼出一口浊气。他从没这么爱这四个一模一样的数字，即便纸牌边缘令人难堪地湿卷着。  
“好牌。”男人温和的声音像是从喉咙里熨出来，缓慢低沉。  
笑容终于爬上Dean的嘴角，尽管心底有一部分仍止不住喧嚣。他尽力忽略这些声音，站起来拨过筹码，手腕却被忽然握住，温热电流从皮肤窜向心脏，呼吸在异样感觉中猛然绷紧。他像被烫伤一样甩开那只大了一圈的手，机警地盯着对方。  
男人摊开双手摆出个小幅度的投降姿势，仿佛在安抚这种过度反应，榛绿眼睛在过长的深棕刘海下弯着：“我还没翻。”  
冰冷湿腻的蟒蛇滑进Dean胃里，他只能无措地屏住呼吸。  
输赢在牌桌上是常有的事，但Dean下意识觉得这回不能输，他甚至无法估摸代价。  
指尖翻过底牌的方式让人脸颊发热，青筋突起的大手看起来满是力量。  
五张牌漂亮地躺在灯光下。蟒蛇鳞片刮伤了Dean的胃。  
“看样子我们运气都不错，”男人无辜地挤着眼，撇下去的嘴唇温良无害，“但我赢了。”  
愿赌服输。  
在这人出现前，Dean今晚原本运气不错。他惋惜地把本该赢走的一叠钞票推过去。  
推到一半却被按住。  
“你可以留着你的战利品……”男人舌尖慢慢舔过薄唇，高耸的眉骨下眼神深邃，“我们来做个交易。”  
那双染着欲望的湖绿眼睛让Dean眩晕，皮肤下燃起一绺火。他对这种暗示并不陌生。但不，至少今天不，至少不是这种方式。  
“找别人。现在拿走你应得的，我们两清。”Dean站起身，扯上皮衣盖过脖子。  
“我只是想问你一个问题。”  
“一个问题？”Dean挑高一边眉毛，如今的富家子弟真是无聊透了，“只是这样？”  
男人低头笑起来，陷下的酒窝让他看起来像个单纯的大学生：“我知道你在想什么，但不是。”他摩挲了一下胡茬，“至少今天不是。”  
该死。  
Dean有些心虚地坐回去，眼角扫过对方示意开始。  
男人不紧不慢地喝了口酒，悠悠游走的视线快要把Dean逼疯时落在他胸口的护身符上：“很好看的项链。谁送的？”  
Dean心一惊，迅速捏紧那只护身符，似乎害怕对方会抢走，铜像的边角扎得手心钝痛。  
再一次反应过激。  
他不自在地清清嗓子，想随便扯个谎，比如来自再也没见面的初恋女友，顺便还能编个荡气回肠的浪漫故事。但他还是摇摇头：“我忘了。你亏了，选这个问题。”  
沉静的目光在他脸上审视着，试图找出一丝说谎的痕迹。Dean回望着那道要生生切开自己的目光，脸色平静。这是事实，他把这个不明含义的护身符戴在脖子上，护在胸前，从不离身。护身符与他同呼吸，共生长，成了身体一部分。但这到底是怎么得来的，他一丁点印象都没有。  
男人喉咙里懊丧地咕哝了一声，低下头时整个人颓然地耷拉下来。Dean猜想是因为他选错了问题，心一软开口：“你可以再问一个。”  
对方看他一眼，又恢复了原本摄人的气势。他把那叠搁置的钱放到Dean面前，转身离开前左手拂过他的肩膀：“我们下回见。”  
那感觉又升腾起来，遥远而渺茫却能牵动他心脏的激荡，被碰触的地方犹如火舌舔过。Dean茫然回头，陌生人已经消失了。

接下来一周里Dean总想起他，不受控制。零碎杂乱的片断掠过眼前，男人穿着那身湿漉漉的白衬衣，在拉紧的窗帘边哑声说话，手指在方向盘上画着圈，坐在床沿视线灼热，站在挖出的坟墓前满脸泥泞。男人似乎走过许多路，甚至经历过生老病死，年轻的脸上疲惫与沧桑明灭交错。Dean不知道自己怎么了，却为此坐立不安屡屡神游，回过神时只感觉怅然若失的空洞。他在不安分的梦里一次次走进陌生房间，急切找寻一个东西，却不知道自己要找什么，也不确定那东西真的在房间里。男人打破了他所有的平静，可恨极了。  
他不能总分神，这是致命的。  
这一点很快得到证实。Dean在跟猎杀水妖时忽然想起男人鼻梁边浅褐的痣，只是一疏忽，就被抓住胳膊拖进水里。水妖一次次用力按住他的头，而他在挣扎搏斗中感觉肺被不留余地地填满，浑身血管鼓胀疼痛。最后一次被压下湖底时，他终于耗尽了力气，浑浊流水融成稀释不开的夜幕。意识模糊之际，水妖扎进胳膊里的指甲似乎松开了，湖水汹涌地翻搅着，绝望怒吼在耳边回荡。  
他是被一阵剧烈咳嗽弄醒的，喉咙像被生生撕破，似乎下一秒就会被淌出的鲜血淹死。  
“你醒了。”  
Dean惊得坐起来，过长的上衣差点绕住手指。那个无数次出现在脑海里的男人正坐在床边，左臂贴着一大块纱布，手里的银刀在擦拭下寒光闪现，脚边的武器袋触目惊心。  
“你到底是谁？”Dean绷紧身体，语气藏着火药。  
“干掉水妖的猎人，我很专业，不用谢。哦顺便说一声，”男人平静地扫一眼Dean，放下银刀换上一把贝雷塔，一点也没为他的情绪动容，“你那件布条已经归水妖了，为了旅店前台的心脏着想，我只能这么做。”  
缠着水草的牛仔裤还贴在腿上，棉布上衣莫名熟悉的味道却包裹着发冷的身体，他一下子回到了那个晚上，男人带着一身危险气息推开酒吧门，经过一路觊觎目光径直走近牌桌，对他说我们来赌一局。热度烧上耳根，他清掉脑子里的画面，梗着脖子仍然谨慎：“至少让我知道你叫什么。”  
“Sam。”男人放下枪，瞟着某个角落，“我跟Walt和Roy一起剿过吸血鬼巢穴，如果你要一个证明的话。”  
没什么需要证明的。  
他不认为一觉醒来完整地躺在床上，而不是在刑架或是餐桌上发现另一半自己，会是怪物的主意。Dean盯着自己肩膀上手法专业的绷带，说不清心底的安全感从何而来，似乎他轻易怀疑所有人，却唯独能将后背交给这个男人：“你可以叫我Dean。”  
夜风缓缓流动在窗帘间，沉默猝然铺开。  
过了好一会儿，Sam才扯出个难看微笑，声音砸在静谧里碎落一地：“Dean。”  
被叫名字的人发誓听见了一阵沮丧尾音，即使微不可闻，这让他胸口像被什么抓紧一样难受：“我还欠你个问题。”  
刚说出口就后悔了。他不该提起这件事，不该这么说，就像往伫立的堤坝上凿开窟窿，前提是堤坝本身没办法抵御。  
果然，Sam放下手里的活，今晚第一次对上Dean的眼睛，无所不在的压迫感又一次袭来，方才的失落都不复存在。他努力保持镇定，低缓声线却擦过床单滑进耳朵：“你现在可不止欠我一个问题。”  
Dean瑟缩一下，为侵入私人空间的浓烈诱惑。他不大懂心跳加快的原因，仿佛天生就该被对方吸引，为他随口的字句赴汤蹈火。这种认知很陌生，他甚至不会为了哪个猎人加快脚步，但感觉却熟悉得诡异。他抬起头，Sam正慢慢俯身，他们的嘴唇只隔着一指距离。也许是看见他眼里的疑惑茫然，Sam轻声低喃：“如果你想我停下，只要说出来。”耳语般的话语如摄人魂魄的咒语，Dean只能垂眼接受唇上的施压。轻柔缓慢的接触让Dean想起从前在黄昏海边散步，浪潮拍击在鹅卵石上，一切归于安宁。他依稀记得当时夕阳陷入灰蓝云层又猛然沸开一片血色，身边似乎有人惊叹出声，但他忘了那是谁，甚至忘了是什么时候的事。Dean抬眼看向对方，却见他正注视着自己，眼里过于浓郁的深情让他无法承受地发出模糊哼音。Sam像被触发了什么开关，忽然按住他脑后，吻变得狂乱凶猛，碾压的力度犹如施刑，舌尖疯狂地撬开他的唇齿在柔软的内壁上迫切游走，征服与占有的雄性气息铺天盖地地罩在他脑袋里。Dean有些难受地挣扎，但对方仍然置若罔闻地侵占着，喉咙里滚动着长久埋藏的渴求，像只饥饿啜泣的小狼，他最终闭起眼放弃般地任由折腾，甚至由对方决定他什么时候呼吸，什么时候不。只在尝到血腥味时轻抚Sam耸动的背，像安抚一个贪婪的孩子。  
等他从迷乱眩晕的吻中喘着气回神，已经重新躺回床单，手臂圈着脖子，Sam结实的胸膛紧贴着他的，随呼吸频率完美契合。炙热的硬物在大腿内侧摩擦顶撞，Sam粗重的呼吸扑在颈边，他下意识地绷紧了身体，对方却稍稍抬起上身蹬开松松垮垮的裤子。Dean第一次看清楚他战士般光裸的胸膛，一枚五芒星在上面舒展。即使是猎人，做这样一个纹身的也不算多，更何况，连位置都跟自己一样。  
“告诉过你了，我很专业。”Dean没来得及反应，说话的人就过来脱他的裤子，扯开皮带的样子像是跟这东西结了几百年的怨。毫无技巧的拉扯让他们下身猛地撞在一起，两人都疼得闷哼一声。Dean无奈地翻个白眼，握住那双手拨开。Sam忽然停下动作惊讶地盯着他，瞳孔中仍燃着光亮，却像只被抛弃的小狗。Dean愣了一下才反应过来，对方大概以为他在喊停。他忍住笑舔过嘴唇，缓慢地，缓慢地解开那根要命的皮带，在对方转为欣喜的神色中弓起腰臀扯下湿透的裤子：“现在，拿走你应得的。”  
被抚摸过的地方都带起电流，Dean在不容抗拒的触碰中颤抖起伏，咬着嘴唇忍下呻吟，他就像是第一回跟人上床，克制不住敏感反应。湿热的唇舌落在耳垂上，游走在脸颊边，啃咬在锁骨与胸前，仿佛不小心洒了一泼蜜在身上，而他要毫无遗漏地品尝干净。这些举动正唤起Dean某些感觉，他弯起膝盖，想用前所未有来形容，却总觉得经历过。欲望在两人交融的喘息中海潮般拍上心房，稍稍退去，又带着更深重的一波撞回来。Sam没停下动作，还压低了腰推挤着性器，预演即将到来的交合，Dean在每次磨蹭中随着Sam的力度晃动着身体，累积的快感让他忍不住低吟。  
瓶盖打开的声音在房中突兀响起。Sam右手几乎涂满了透明黏液，在看见Dean略带紧张的表情时靠过去深深吻在一起。冰凉润滑剂抚上大腿内侧，Dean打了个颤夹紧双腿。  
“放松，Dean……”手指在诱哄中沿着皮肤滑下，在鼠蹊部来回抚弄，若有似无地碰着囊袋与会阴，如同戏耍。那让Dean想起牌桌上对方得心应手的模样，便生气又难耐地挺了挺腰，毫不客气地瞪着对方。他不知道自己倒映着灯光的眼睛就像融入碎金的幽深绿潭，不知道那是无人可抵的美丽。Sam卡在喉咙里的呻吟成了渴求深喘，他眼睛有些发红，食指直接伸进后穴。Dean疼得倒吸一口气蜷起脚趾，额上漫出冷汗。他又后悔了，有点想就这么退出，让这个硬得可怕的男人自行解决。猎杀时伤口的疼是一回事，但现在这种显然没必要遭受。他努力往后挪了挪，双手抵在Sam硬邦邦的胸肌上。  
“Dean……”他抬头想干脆拒绝，话却被对方眼里蒙着雾的悲伤压了下去，那让他回忆起一种奇妙的感觉，近似于爱。他应该是爱过什么人的，也被谁爱过，但除却记忆，自己似乎也并没为此痛彻心扉。温热嘴唇沿着脐向上，拾捡着遗落，最后停在护身符上。Sam吻着那个边角锐利的铜像，信徒般虔诚：“Dean……让我……”  
他犹豫着，抚上Sam深褐的发丝。性器忽然被握住，拇指在顶部技巧性地画着圈，其余指尖在柱体上来回套弄着。Dean发出浅浅喘息，在手指变换角度时仰着头呻吟。快感被掌握的认知有点羞耻，他举起右手挡在发烫的脸上，直到身体被两只手指紧紧填满，出入的水声响亮而淫靡。他在逐渐代替疼痛的愉悦中半睁着眼睛，Sam滚烫的目光像淬过火的锁链，胶着在脸上时他似乎陷入燃烧的寒冰，落进沸腾的海水。  
挤进身体的手指忽然抽出，因空虚而不自觉并拢的大腿却被强行分开，猛然推高。硬物毫不客气地撞进来时，Dean痛苦地弓起背，额上冷汗不断滴落。他被活活撕裂了。Sam从快捏碎的床单里挖出他痉挛的手指，压在唇上，动作轻柔地固定在他头顶，下身却急不可耐地动起来。即使润滑过，也没办法一下子完全容纳过于粗大的性器，他在Sam越发急促的喘息中张大嘴无声地摇头，试图找回被疼痛噎住的呼吸。又一个轻吻落在额间，不依不挠地抚平皱起来的眉头。  
“混……混蛋！”终于缓过气来的Dean从肺里扯出一个愤怒的气音，Sam只是埋在他颈间，含吮着红透的耳垂，像在努力讨好。一只手指绕着结合的地方抚摸，抽插反而变得更深。混合着武器与汗水的气息塞满Dean的鼻腔，无形的火从房间每个角落燃到他身上，他却闻到不存在的焰火燃烬，闻到古老旅馆的霉味，闻到令人眩晕的血腥。Sam对他的每一处似乎异常熟稔。唇齿反复碾磨着锁骨，带茧的手指却占有性地覆在每个温和的凹陷，反复揉捏着敏感的臀，逗弄着突起的乳尖，将他所有知晓或未曾开发的隐秘机关都掌握在手里。Dean双腿无力地圈在对方汗湿的腰间，喘息与呻吟随着每次律动变换，似乎连情绪都能被完全侵占。他挺起背脊往对方怀里挤，Sam抱紧了他，力度大得让人疼痛。他们的身体终于契合得如同注定，起伏间不留缝隙。  
“叫我……”律动变得缓慢，Sam每回都抽出到只剩顶部，又深深地撞进去。失去平衡的Dean嘴里冒出一连串不连贯的脏话，双手抓紧他隆起的背肌。Sam却压下他因快感翻腾的腰身仍在命令：“叫我的名字。”  
“S——Sam——”他泄愤般地揪着这个控制狂的头发，喘息空隙不情愿地拽出这个字节，却被一口咬在颈侧。狠狠的，近似于惩罚，且绝对会留下印子。雾气蒸上眼睛，Dean不明白做错了什么，但Sam显然没想放过他，挺进的力度让床都不堪重负地吱呀作响。脑袋用力撞在乱七八糟的床单上，大脑仿佛在熔浆里蒸腾，Dean恍惚间甚至记不清自己身在何处，只是沉沦在欲望中晃动着。幻象麦芽糖一般缠上来，他跟这个人连体婴一样紧紧贴合，嘴里含着这个人的舌头，被施加蛮力占有，眼前却是这个人伤口蜿蜒交错的背影，是斜靠着车窗的熟睡模样，是在每次被发现注视目光时缩起来像要藏起什么感情的身躯。Dean分不清哪个才是真正的Sam，他想安静下来探寻真相，却仍一次次被带进欲望的浪潮里。  
温热汗珠落在脸上，Dean尝到了淡淡的咸涩，像泪。他心里莫名缩紧，睁开眼，床头灯却被啪地一下关上了。他们在铺天盖地的黑暗里接吻，嘴唇胶着的声响胜过肉体撞击，淫靡弥漫成逃不开的蛛网，浸润在皮肤里。Sam沉默的喘息逐渐尖锐，带着无法忍受的抽气加快动作，他熟练地套弄着Dean的性器，指甲搔刮着渗出前液的小孔。热流不断涌向腹部，Dean哀鸣着模糊呢喃，可能是不入耳的脏话，可能是某种哀求，他也无法肯定，却只是被疯狂地堵回嘴里。他终于在嘴唇被啃咬时爆发，白浊在仍未停下的手中喷溅在两人胸腹，后穴在刺激中不断收缩着。“操……”Sam忽然重重挺动几下，低吼一声，热流全埋进Dean的身体里。  
他们在高潮余韵中搂着对方，像两条粘腻的鱼。说实话，Sam的技术不错，想到他们天亮就要各奔一方，Dean还是有那么点不舍。但他舍不得的似乎又不止是这个。他想起Sam高潮时埋在枕头里不清晰的话，似乎是我爱你，又像是我想你。但怎么说都不大对。湿热喘息扑在颈边，他怕痒地缩了一下，右手探入Sam的头发，安抚动作自然得像是做过上万次。  
晨光透进窗户时Dean才醒来，咖啡与汉堡的香味钻进鼻子。他环顾四周，发现Sam还在屋里，甚至好整以暇地用笔记本查着什么。见他醒来，Sam露出个微笑——又是那个总好像缺了点什么的微笑——开口：“我找到个案子，离这里不远，看上去不大容易。”  
“然后？”他咳两声盖过嗓子里的沙哑。  
“我需要个帮手。”  
Dean习惯独自行动，不带同行，不动感情。  
但Sam凝视着他，凝视着他仿佛甘愿为这个请求奉上生命。  
“好的。”一次，就合作一次。Dean劝说着自己。  
就像那个晚上，他对自己说：  
一局，就跟这个男人赌一局。

END


End file.
